The Queen of New York
by netangel182
Summary: Complete An Irish immigrant arrives a year after the strike and starts stirring up emotions.
1. Out of the Rain

queen 1 Hey all, here's the first chapter of my new story. Just to clarify it's from both Spot's and Riona's point of view and I'll write who's it is as the story continues so it doesn't get confusing. Riona should have an Irish accent, but I had no clue how to type that, so please just use your imaginations.   
Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies from the movie (duhh). I made up a few, but if you want to use any of my original characters, more power to you!  
  
The Queen on New York  
Chapter 1: Out of the Rain  
  
  
Riona  
  
The rain beat steadily against the lodging hours window as mercilessly as it had for the last three days. Bored with the outside window, I turned to scan the bunkroom. Boredom had long since ensued, and the boys were trying in vain to stay busy.   
  
Jack and David's sister Sarah were sitting on a bunk in the corner having a hushed conversation, something that (according to the other boys) had become commonplace since they had gotten together over a year ago. They were inseparable. Across the room the younger newsies and Les were practicing their fencing skills with paper hats, wooden swords, and enough imagination to completely forget about the rain. A few feet away, a poker game that had been lasted for two whole days was still in full swing. Much to everyone else's disappointment, Race was on a role. If the rain kept up much longer, every newsie in Manhattan was going to be broke.   
  
I chuckled a little to myself as I turned back to the bleak scene outside the window, watching drops splash in the puddles that had formed in the street. "I hate the rain," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Why's that?" a soft voice spoke up affectionately. I jumped so high, I nearly fell off the chair that I had been sitting in. "Jeez Race, don't do that to me," I replied, trying to restore a regular rhythm to my heartbeat. "What happened to poker?"  
  
"Figured I'd let somebody else win for a change."  
  
"Oh." I turned once again to the window. I hated being stuck inside.  
  
Race fell into the bunk beside me. "Cheer up Queeny, the rain's bound to stop soon."  
  
I was about to respond when someone walked into the room, catching everyone's attention. "Heya boys," a drenched Spot Conlon called. I raised my eyebrows at him. "And goils. Hey Riona."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Spot, how's the weather?"  
  
He came up behind me, looking out the window over my shoulder. "You tell me." Before I knew what was happening, a stream of cold water came crashing sown on my head. I looked up to see Spot smirking as he wringed out his shirt above me.  
  
"Why you!" I leapt up and hit him hard in the chest.  
  
"Ow," he exclaimed, the smirk never leaving his face. "That hurt," he continued with a chuckle, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him.  
  
"It was supposed to."  
  
"Aww Riona, don't be mad," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up into his bright blue eyes; it was hard to stay mad at that boy.  
  
  
Spot  
  
Her eyes seemed to dance when she laughed. I couldn't help but notice them from the moment that I met her. They were an amazingly bright green with small flecks of hazel scattered around like broken glass. True it was mean to drench her, but the look in her eyes was worth it.   
  
"How ya been kid?" I asked in a low voice, not daring to have the boys hear me being soft. They all thought of me as the "great Brooklyn leader" and that's the way that I wanted it to stay. But with Riona it was different. Ever since that first day, I knew that I didn't have to maintain my rough exterior with her.   
  
"I'm going crazy cooped up in here." She dropped onto the bunk that Race had just evacuated in favor of the poker game. She stared at her bare feet for a long time, the sad look on her face making my stomach fall.   
  
I took a seat on the bunk directly across from her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that frowning is bad for the face beautiful?"  
  
Her face perked up instantly. "You're right. So how's life in Brooklyn? You staying out of trouble?"  
  
"Do I ever?" I shot her a quick smirk. Hey eyes dance happily as she shook her head at me.   
  
"Spot." Jack's voice called, making me jump a little. "Not that we mind or nothin, but what are ya doin here?"  
  
"Just thought that I'd grace you boys with m presence," I replied, my tough exterior returning. "Make shoah you boys didn't wash away or nothin." There was more reason to it than that, but I wasn't about to tell them that I found Riona's company more enjoyable than that of any other newsie in the whole city. No I'd never hear the end of that one.   
  
"You wanna join in?" Race called from the opposite side of the room, collecting the cards.   
  
"Nah, I wouldn't want to take all yoah hard earned money," I lied. I had other plans in mind. I turned around to start a conversation with her, but she was nowhere in the room. "Whe—" I started, but stopped abruptly when my eyes scanned over the window. The rain had stopped. She must have slipped out the door while I wasn't looking.   
  
I found her in the damp street, a content gaze pasted on her face. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I took it as an opportunity to study her. It was amazing how much she had changed in the few months since her arrival. The brown curly locks that had barely grazed her shoulders now flowed down to nearly the middle of her back, and slight curves had appeared in places that she had been lacking in the past. Riona had become arguably one of the most beautiful girls in all of New York City. Not that I'd ever tell her that.   
  
  
Riona  
  
True, I do hate the rain, but I love how it feels just after the drops stop falling. There's a smell that can't be found any other time. The moisture seems to hang in the air and wrap itself around you like a heavy blanket on a cold night.   
  
I had been out in the street for a long time before I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced up to see Spot silently studying me. Growing slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. My eyes darted up to the sky. Above the building, a faint rainbow had started to form. Instantly my inner child wanted to take off, searching for the leprechaun and gold at the end, so without hesitation, I ran up to Spot and taking his hand, started dragging him down the street.   
  
"Riona, where ya taking me?" He began to protest.   
  
"Haven't you ever wanted to follow a rainbow?"  
  
We made our way quickly through the streets that were once again coming alive. That is until we reached the battery where the harbor kept us from going any farther. When I realized where I had directed us to, I dropped his hand and walked toward the water. My eyes focused on the Statue. I could stare at it all day. Lady Liberty was my symbol of freedom; my proof that everything hurtful from my life in Ireland had been washed away by the open sea.   
  
But then my gaze shifted to the island beside the statue. Tears began to blur my vision, but it didn't matter, I knew the scene all too well. I remembered walking through those crowded rooms, desperately clinging to my family. The tears began to flow over my cheeks as recalled somehow losing them in the flood of immigrants. In that one moment, I had lost my family forever.   
  
I sunk onto the bank, tears flowing silently over my cheeks as if a dam had broken loose. Suddenly I felt arms around my shoulder, pulling me into a firm hug. I looked up to see Spot once again studying me. This time concern was all too evident in his normally clear blue eyes. I opened my mouth to explain, but he pulled a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's ok."  
  
  
Spot  
  
Riona was such and eternal optimist, or at least I thought so. I'd never seen her break down, not like this. Something about the Battery had triggered a flood of emotions in her. This realization only made he hold her tighter, instinctively trying to protect her.   
  
About ten minutes passed before her tears subsided and she looked up at me, her normally dancing eyes bloodshot. "I'm sorry," she said weakly.   
  
"It's ok kid, you don't have to explain," I told her as softly as humanly possible.   
  
She sat up slowly. "But I want to. You see I haven't been here in months and it brings back some bad memories."   
  
A million thoughts raced through my mind. I wanted to know what had happened so badly, but it wasn't my place to ask.  
  
Fortunately, Riona continued without prompting. "When we arrived here from Ireland, they took us there." She pointed to a large brick building on one of the islands. Ellis Island. I'd heard about that place before. "I got separated from my family and I haven't the slightest idea what happened to them."  
  
A fresh tear slid down her cheek and I tried to fight the urge to brush it away. I was unsuccessful to say the least. As my hand brushed over her cheek, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "It's alright Riona. You've got us," I said trying to comport her. "We're your family now."  
  
Her smile brightened and she quickly stood up. "You're right, lets go have some fun."  
  
Boy, talk about your mood swings. But who was I to deny the girl a little enjoyment. "Alright." I stood to join her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well there you have it people. I have another chapter, but once again I am typing this at about midnight and I need sleep. I'll try to get more up tomorrow. Please try your best to review. All criticism is welcome and encouraged. I want to know what I can improve on.   
  



	2. Rude Awakening

queen 2 Chapter 2: Rude Awakening  
  
Riona  
  
Spot and I didn't return to the lodging house until long after dark that night.   
  
"Are you going back to Brooklyn?" I whispered as we entered the bunkroom.  
  
"Nah, it's too late now. I might as well sell wit youse in the mornin."   
  
"Well goodnight then." I quietly tiptoed over to the makeshift screen in the corner of the room that the boys had set up to give my "privacy". I could hear spot settling into one of the empty beds as I changed and did the same. Although I was exhausted, I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me. The day's events kept flashing before my eyes in one blurry scene. I was still kicking myself for breaking down and in front of Spot of all people. Yet, somehow he seemed to understand, it confused me.   
  
Finally my eyelids began to feel heavy and I drifted off.  
  
  
Spot  
  
"Wake up boys!" Kloppman called up the steps.   
  
I was already awake, staring up at the cracks in the ceiling absently. Riona's story was still swimming around in my head, the sad look on her face still made me feel like I'd been punched in the stomach.   
  
Everyone started moving around, so I decided to start getting ready for the day. On the way to the washroom, I passed Race trying to wake Riona.   
  
"Queeny get up girlie," he said shaking her lightly.   
  
I shook my head. "That won't work. She's out cold." I walked into the washroom, filled a bucket with cold water and returned to Race's side.   
  
"What are ya doin?" he asked, a little unsure.  
  
"Waking her up." I lifted the bucket and he backed away.  
  
"She's gonna soak ya."  
  
I smirked, "She'll try." With that, I flipped the bucket over, sending a stream of cold water rushing to her sleeping form.   
  
"What the—" she sat up with a start.  
  
"Morning Riona."  
  
Anger flared in her eyes. "Spot Conlon, I swear to God." She bounded off the bed and lunged at me, swinging a pillow.  
  
"Time to get ready Queeny," Jack called, baring any more fighting. "We're gonna be late."  
  
"Aww Jackie boy. You ruined my fun." I chuckled, but stopped short when I caught the death stare she was giving me on her way to the washroom.   
  
"Told ya," Race called before heading down the stairs, followed by the other boys. I decided to wait and apologize to Riona. I plopped down on the bed, staring at the washroom door. Ten minutes passed without any movement from the other side. "Riona come out already. They're gonna be out of papes by the time we get there." When there was no response, I got up. "I'm leaving now."  
  
  
Riona  
  
I was almost ready by the time Spot left. My anger had subsided, but I wanted him to suffer a little while longer. It was fun to see him grovel.   
  
I went to the distribution center alone and got my papes, heading for Central Park.   
  
"Buy a paper sir?" I asked to a wealth looking man with is back to me. When he turned to face me, my breath caught in my throat. He wasn't an old man as I'd expected. He couldn't have been more than a year older than me. His skin was a creamy dark olive color, and his equally dark hair hung into his chocolaty eyes.   
  
"Sure," he replied with a smile that seemed to brighten his whole face.   
  
"Hey Queeny," Kid Blink called from a few feet away. "You commin to lunch?"  
  
"In a bit Kid."  
  
I turned back to the boy by my side. Confusion masked his face. "Queeny? That's an unusual name."  
  
I blushed a little at the nickname that the boys had given me. "My name is Riona, it's Irish for queen."  
  
"Riona. It suits you well. I'm Whesley." He extended his hand and I shook it. "May I buy you lunch?"  
  
I was supposed to meet the boys at Tibby's, but I wouldn't be missed. "Alright." He nodded and we headed toward the edge of the park.   
  
  
Spot  
  
The last selling spot that I could think of to look for Riona was Central Park. I hadn't seen her all day and I was eager to apologize for the morning.   
  
I finally found her standing with a young aristocrat a few yards into the park. I started to approach them, but as I got neared, they walked off in the general direction of the exit to the park.   
  
Disappointed and curious, I turned on my heal and walked toward Tibby's.   
  
  
  



	3. Knowing You

queen 3 Author's note: I know that Spot's character isn't really true to the movie, but I'm kinda trying to show that he's actually a softy at heart, just wanted to let you know. Well Enjoy! Oh by the way I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to get something out before you forgot about the story.  
  
Knowing You  
  
  
Riona  
  
"So tell me a little about yourself Riona," Whesley prompted between bites.   
  
I paused a little, not knowing where to start. "Well, I was born in Ireland and I lived there until about a year ago when I got on a big boat and ended up here."   
  
He nodded his head as he processed my words. "So what possessed you to become a … newsie? Don't you have any family?"   
  
"Well, I had family. My Parents, a brother a year older than me and a sister a year younger."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied solemnly. Realizing that the conversation had grown cryptic, I quickly changed the subject. "Enough about me, tell me a little about you."  
  
He smiled and flushed a little. "Hmmm. Let's see. I was born and raised here in New York. The only son of Fernando and Anita Wade." He looked at me expectantly, like I should have recognized the name. I stared back at him blankly until he continued. "Well anyway, I attend Emory Boys Academy. Speaking of which, I have to run. Classes start in a few minutes. Will I see you again?"  
  
I smiled slyly. "Maybe, if you can find me."  
  
"Don't worry I will, It was good to meet you Riona." He tipped his hat and walked down the street toward Greenwich Village.   
  
I watched him disappear around the corner, then headed off in the other direction to join the boy at Tibby's.  
  
  
Spot  
  
Absently, I watched the smoke from my cigarette dance above my head. Where was she? And who did she go off with? I shook my head, this was crazy! Who Riona associated with was none of my business.   
  
"Spot! Hey Spot!" Jack was snapping his fingers in front of my face.   
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
The diner erupted in laughter. Obviously I'd missed something. Before anyone could explain, Riona walked in, the bell announcing her presence.   
  
"I thought youse said youse were commin to lunch with us," Kid said quickly.  
  
She took a seat next to me at the table. "Something came up."  
  
"More like someone," I muttered under my breath. Her eyes darted up to mine, question filling them.  
  
Before she could vocalize any of those questions, Kid Blink spoke up once again. "Who was that hoity-toity guy you were talkin' to anyways?"  
  
Crimson swept across her face. "Umm."  
  
"Come on Queeny, don't take all day!" Race called from a neighboring table.   
  
She grew even redder, a huge smile pulling at her lips. "Just a nice young man who took me out to lunch."  
  
Saving her from any further embarrassment, I stood up. "I best be headin back to Brooklyn now boys."  
  
A chorus of goodbyes filled the diner as I walked out into the crowded streets. I had only made it a few feet when I heard someone calling my name. Turning, I found Riona walking quickly to my side. "Hey kid, what's up?"  
  
"Just thought that I'd walk you back."  
  
I shook my head as we walked. I knew her better than that, "What's on your mind Riona?"  
  
She stopped and leaned against the railing of the bridge. "You wouldn't want to hear about it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She launched into an exhausting oration about the boy that she had spent the afternoon with. She was right; I didn't want to hear about it. But I paid close attention to her words, watching in amusement as she rapidly stressed her points with her delicate hands. "I think I really like him Spot," she finished.   
  
I was floored. Riona never seemed to be the type to fawn over boys; especially hoity-toity ones. "Riona, I've really gotta get back."  
  
"Oh, ok well I'll see you later then."   
  
I walked away without responding, my feet carrying me to the docks involuntarily.   
  
  
Riona  
  
I watched him walk away. That wasn't exactly the reaction that I'd anticipated. I still couldn't interpret the look that had washed over his face. Shrugging it off, I turned back to Manhattan.   
  
As I passed through the threshold of the lodging house, Kloppman motioned me over to the desk. "A young man dropped this off for you."  
  
"Thanks." I took the small envelope out of his hand and bounded up the stairs.  
  


_Riona,  
I told you that I'd find you. I just wanted to   
tell you again how much I enjoyed this afternoon.   
Please meet me at the corner of 42nd and   
Broadway tomorrow. 4:30.   
Sincerely,  
Whesley_  


  
I tucked the letter safely under my mattress and lay back, vainly attempting to get some sleep.  
  
  
I checked the old pocket watch that Race had lent me for the day. 4:45. He's late. Becoming bored and annoyed, I turned to leave.   
  
"Riona," a hand reached out and grabbed my arm lightly. "I'm dreadfully sorry that I'm late."  
  
I turned around fuming, but as soon as I met Whesley's dark eyes, all of that anger seemed to melt away.   
  
"I can only talk for a minute. I just wanted to see you again," he continued.   
  
"Hey Wade you coming? We're gonna be late!" someone yelled from across the street.   
  
"Yeah," Whesley called back. "That's my roommate, I have to go." Without warning, he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll talk to you again. Soon." He took off, leaving me standing dazed on the sidewalk.  
  



	4. Recognition

queen 4 Hey everybody, hope that you haven't forgotten about me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this next part out. I had a brain freeze. I promise the next one's will be out asap! Oh and of course I don't own the newsies. But hey you all know that.   
  
Recognition   
  
Spot  
  
The river seemed so calm, a vicious contrast from what I was feeling inside. Riona's comment had infuriated me so much, but for the life of me I couldn't understand why. So there I was sitting on the docks for hours, combing through my thoughts. Sometime after sunset I finally came to a conclusion. For the first time in my life I was actually jealous.   
  
"Spot! You commin in or not?" one of my newsies called from the lodging house window as they all prepared for bed.   
  
"Yeah," I responded in a voice just above a whisper, more to myself than to him.   
  
As I walked into the Brooklyn lodging house lobby, Jack rose and extended his hand to me. "Heya Spot."  
  
I shook his hand, blankly staring at him. "What's goin on Jacky-boy?"  
  
"Well ya see Sarah had this idea…"  
  
"Why does that make me noivous?"   
  
He smirked a little, then continued. "Anyways, she thinks that we should have a dance for all the boys from all over New York! What do ya think?"   
  
I thought it over for a moment. Granted, I didn't exactly feel like dancing at that moment, but I knew my boys would enjoy it. So being the good leader that I am I agreed for their sakes. "Count us in."  
  
Jack nodded and headed for the door. "We'll see ya next weekend boys!" He called to the crowded room as he exited.   
  
They all turned to me expectantly, so I quickly explained about the dance. Mentally worn as much as I could handle, I then headed up to bed, knowing full well that the majority of the night would be spent once again staring at the cracks in the ceiling.   
  
  
Riona  
  
I had just stepped out of the bathtub when I heard something rare for the lodging house. Complete silence. With that many boys living under one roof, silence was not an option. Curious, I dressed and headed for the stairwell. From there, I took in the scene in the lobby.   
  
Whesley was standing before all the boys, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, discomfort all to evident on his face.   
  
"Who are ya anyways?" Race asked coldly.  
  
"I'm looking for Riona," he replied, receiving such a blank look from the other boys, it almost made me laugh out loud. "I believe you call her Queeny."  
  
"What do you want to see her for?" Blink asked protectively, almost like a big brother. I cringed for letting my thoughts drift back to that once again.   
  
Before the conversation could get out of control, I revealed myself. "Hello Whesley. What can I do for you?"  
  
He pulled me out of earshot from everyone in the room. "I want you to spend the afternoon with me tomorrow. Meet me at Marion Hall 2:00." I nodded. "Now I have to go. Curfew." Without another word he brushed passed Race and Blink, who were still shooting him cold looks.  
  
  
The newt afternoon, I paced impatiently in from of Marion Hall. Whesley seemed to be perpetually late.   
  
"Excuse me," a voice spoke up from behind me, startling me from my thoughts. I turned to see a young man with magnificently green eyes standing behind me. "Are you looking for someone?"   
  
I couldn't reply. Something about him seemed awfully familiar. Then I realized that his question still hung in the air unanswered. "Um… Whesley Wade."   
  
He smiled. "Why does that not surprise me? Anyway, he was right behind me, be out any minute. I'm his roommate-"  
  
Then something finally clicked in my head. Those eyes… That Voice… "Donavan?"   
  
His mouth gaped for a long moment, "How did you…" His eyes narrowed at me and a flash of recognition washed over his face, but was quickly shadowed over by a shadow of doubt. "It couldn't be… could it?" he asked more to himself than anything else. He stepped closer yet. "Riona? Is that really you?"  
  
Tears instantly welled up in my eyes as I nodded and he pulled me into a strong embrace.   
  
"O'Farrell, what do you think you're doing?" An angry voice called from the doorway behind us. We parted to see a very elated Whesley storming in our direction.   
  
"Whesley, this is—"   
  
"My girl, so get your hands off her."  
  
Donavan waited patiently while his friend ranted. "Perhaps… but she's also my little sister. I've got a right to hug her."  
  
It was now Whesley's turn to fall silent.   
  
Although I really did want to spend time with Whesley, all I could think about at that moment was catching up with my family. "Do you mind if I-"  
  
Whesley smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Donavan and I were not far when he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and once again pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe that it's really you." We stood there for a few minutes before he released me and we started walking again. "Come on, there's someone that you've gotta see."  
  
A few blocks later, he stopped in front of an old brick building. I looked up and read the sign that was swaying slightly in the warm autumn breeze. "Miss Romano's Finishing School."   
  
As I stood there, slightly confused, a young woman walked out onto the sidewalk stalking up to Donavan. She wore a simple yet elegant school dress, her shiny strawberry blond hair pulled back into a proper braid. This time the recognition was instantaneous.  
  
"Donavan O'Farrell, what an earth are you doing here? You should be at school!"  
  
My brother simply gave a sheepish grin and stepped aside so she could get a better look at me. "Riona?"  
  
"Hey little sis," was all I could choke out before we fell into a teary hug.   
  
We finally parted, and I took that moment as an opportunity to study my siblings. When I'd last seen Donavan, he was pale and scrawny, his body struggling awkwardly to catch up to his newfound height. The city seemed to have returned color and an almost childlike vitality to his appearance.   
  
Erin on the other hand had seemed so childish a year ago and now seemed to be quite the contrary. The freckles that had once adorned her face had long since faded. The only childish quality that she still possessed was a small dimple that appeared in her left cheek when she flashed a smile, but even that had changed.  
  
Analyzing the differences in both of them, an eerie thought crept into my mind. Had I changed so much myself? Before I could let the idea sink in, Donavan was once again taking charge. "Why don't we head home?"  
  



	5. Me Too

queen 5 For any of you out there who are still keeping up with this, thank you. You have more patience than I would with a very busy author. I know in the last chapter I accidentally wrote that Whesley and Donavan were roommates. I meant that they were "Mates" (the whole Irish accent thing). Anyway, enjoy.   
  
  
  
Riona  
  
"Here we are," Donavan said, stepping in front of a building that was about the size of the lodging house, but that's where the similarities stopped. This building had a small yard in front and delicate ivy crawling over the bricks.   
  
The other two started up the walkway, but I just stood gaping at the house before me. "You live here?" I squeaked out.   
  
"Come on," Erin called, pulling me up the stairs by my sleeve. "Mother?! Father?!"  
  
"Donavan? Erin? What in the name of St. Patrick are you doing home?"   
  
Even before I could see her, my mother's voice brought tears to my eyes. As soon as she came into view, I threw my arms around her. She pulled me away from her slightly so that she could inspect me, squinting slightly. Moments later, she let out a gasp and her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up at my brother. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around me even tighter.   
  
Hours later, my whole family sat around the fireplace in the den, reliving the last year of separation. I did my best not to think about what would happen, although I knew I'd have to face it eventually. I just wanted to enjoy being with my family.   
  
My father told me all about the money that he had grossed in the American steelworks, and I shared with them stories of the newsies and the lodging house. An expression of disgust washed over all their faces as I described my corner of the bunkroom.   
  
"You will live with us now. Won't you Riona?" Erin asked during a lull in the conversation.   
  
Somehow that single question flicked on a switch in my mind. I had only told Jack I was going to be out with Whesley for the afternoon. If it got late enough, they'd think something happened and start looking for me. "What time is it?"  
  
My father pulled out a shiny gold pocket watch. "Half past twelve. Why?"   
  
I shot up like an arrow. "I have to go."  
  
"Riona! Wait—" Donavan called, but I didn't have time to explain.  
  
"I love you all," I called as I dashed for the door. "I will come back tomorrow."  
  
He followed quickly after me on the steps. "A girl like you shouldn't be out on the streets alone at this time of night. At least let me walk you back."  
  
"Donavan, I've been living on the streets for a year, I think I can walk myself home," I replied simply then waved and took off into the darkness.   
  
  
Spot  
  
It couldn't have been any later than ten o'clock when one thing became very evident. I wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night. Watching my newsies sleep wasn't helping either, so I decided to head back to Manhattan. If nothing else, I wanted to apologize to Riona for the rude way that I reacted to her comment on the bridge.   
  
Once I reached the lodging house, I was fully prepared to climb the fire escape and creep in through the window, so as not to wake the others who were more than likely fast asleep. Just as I was about to step onto the first rung, a light in the lobby caught my eye, someone was still asleep. Upon entering, I discovered that not just someone was still awake, everyone was still awake.   
  
"What's going on Jacky-boy?" I asked cautiously.   
  
He glanced up at me, worry wrinkling in his brow. "Riona hasn't come back yet. Specs heard that Whesley guy say for her to meet him this afternoon--"  
  
He didn't have to say anything more; I flew out the door, making a beeline for the 'hoity-toity' section of town.   
  
After walking aimlessly through the streets for at least half an hour, I had a stoke of luck. A dark figure was coming toward me from the other direction. As it got closer, I quickly recognized him as the boy in the park.   
  
"Where is she?" I called out, a twinge of anger in my voice.   
  
He stepped closer, apparently to study me fully. "Well little street rat, you must be referring to Riona."  
  
"I'm the only one who calls her that." I spat back.   
  
"Apparently not my boy." He smiled a snide little grin and started down the street again.   
  
All the anger that had been building up in me boiled over at that moment and I shoved him into one of the buildings lining the street. "Where is she?!"  
  
"She's not one of you, street rat."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I pressed him harder against the wall.  
  
He winced, then continued. "Let' just say that her father has made a pretty good life for himself."  
  
I was so shocked that I released him and backed away.   
  
"Hey don't feel bad street rat," he continued, "I thought that she was one of you too. Why else would I have wasted my time with her?"  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Whesley was lying on the cobblestone, clutching his nose. I stared down at my hands, which hadn't moved. It was then that I realized we weren't along on the street.   
  
Riona stood over him, nursing her right hand. "From now on you stay away from me," she threatened, and then stalked off into the shadow of a nearby alley.   
  
I followed her cautiously. As I neared the alley, I could hear muffled sobs filling the air. Without saying a word, I pulled her into a hug.   
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked quietly.   
  
I squeezed her a little tighter. "He's a charmer Riona, it's not your fault."  
  
  
Riona  
  
It was at there, standing in that dark alley with Spot that I finally realized something. I was in love, but not with Whesley like I'd been thinking for the last week. I found it in the one place that I never though to look, my best friend.   
  
We stood in silence, both of us completely at a loss for words.   
  
"We'd better get back, the boys are all worried," he said, finally breaking the silence. With one final squeeze, he dropped his arms from my shoulders and turned for the street.   
  
"Spot wait." I could hardly believe that the words had escaped my mouth. He turned back to face me, the little light from the moon catching in his deep blue eyes. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do, so I let my heart take over. Quickly I closed the distance that separated us and leaned up to gently cover his lips with mine.   
  
  
Spot  
  
I was floored. There I was, standing in an alley, kissing my best friend. When the fog started to clear in my mind, I did what any self-respecting boy would do. Kissed her back.   
  
When we finally parted, she leaned up and whispered "I think I love you."  
  
"Me too," I whispered back, "but don't tell the boys."  
  
She laughed and even in that dark alley I could see her magnificent eyes dancing. "Speaking of which, we'd better get back."  
  
We made our way back into the street. "Did I hear him say that you saw your father?"  
  
"I'll explain later," she replied, lacing her fingers with mine. We took a few more steps, then she spoke up again. "Hey Spot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do me a favor, don't ever let me punch anyone again." She wiggled the fingers on her right hand. "It hurts."  
  
  
  
  
OK I know that the ending was sappy and it kinda sucked, but there you have it. I actually have an Idea for a spin off of this story that would deal more with Riona's family, so let me know it you would be interested in it.   
  



End file.
